


I'm In Love With A Space Paladin

by PaladinNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinNerd/pseuds/PaladinNerd





	I'm In Love With A Space Paladin

(Y/n) (L/n) is not your average 16-year-old.You may ask: “Why do you say that? What makes her so different?“ Well, I’ll tell you why. You see, (Y/n) doesn’t live on Earth like everyone else does; she lives in space and in a castle like a ship with the Voltron paladins, the princess, and her royal adviser. She had been with them for about 3 years and she had become very good friends with everyone, but there was one that she developed feeling for; and that one was Keith, the paladin of the Red Lion. By earlier mentioning Voltron, you might be wanting to say that Voltron is just a myth; but it isn’t.

You see, Keith may not seem like the guy you would want to be around because of his temperamental, hot-headed, and confrontational personality, but what you don’t know is that he can be quite calm and cautious at times. He is also as goofy and free-spirited but it takes a little longer for this paladin to show it. It can also take Keith a bit longer to fall in love than the other paladins. (Y/n) had developed feelings for the red paladin the first year after she met him and she doesn’t know how to tell him how she feels, in fear that he will reject her.

———

(Y/n) was walking down the hall of the castle while staring down at her feet, minding her own business when she ran into someone, making them both stumble back. They both groaned quietly and rubbed their heads when (Y/n) realized who she ran into Keith. “O-Oh, Keith! I’m so sorry!” She apologized and quickly stood up, dusting herself off as Keith shrugged. “Make sure to watch where you’re going next time,” Keith replied and shoved his hands in his pockets. (Y/n) nodded in reply and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of something to continue the conversation with.

“Uhm…how have you been, Keith?” She asked finally, still keeping her hand on the back of her neck as Keith shrugged slightly. “Eh. Same as usual, I’m okay,” he responded and she nodded. “You seem stressed out from fighting the Galra, which I can understand honestly. It must be tough out there,“ she mumbled out and rubbed the back of her neck as Keith nodded; (Y/n) didn’t even know how to keep a conversation with him. It was like all of the things she wanted to say to him disappeared, as if not wanting to be said; she didn’t know why it went away like that but she didn’t want to know what the other’s reaction would be if she said those words.

Luckily, (Y/n) got the courage to start another conversation. Every time she would hear the calm tone in his voice, she would instantly calm down if she was tense or stressed, her heart would flutter when he managed to smile slightly or laugh a bit. She never really realized that she was falling for him until now; it made her heart melt when she would hear his raspy sleepy voice in the morning. She didn’t want to tell him that she loved him because she was scared of rejection and ruining their friendship. She couldn’t even keep a steady conversation with him without her palms getting sweaty and she would end up stuttering.

(Y/n) and Keith went on and talked for seemed to be an hour before the red lights started flashing and the alarms started blaring, causing them both to jump from surprise. “Paladins, get to your lions! Zarkon is attacking!” Allura’s voice was heard over the speakers. Keith immediately grew serious and ran to suit up while (Y/n) ran to go help Coran and Allura. “I’ll talk to you later, (Y/n)!” Keith yelled before disappearing around the corner, making her blush a tiny bit to herself as she ran to the Alteans.


End file.
